In the will of the fight
by SpacilyWitch
Summary: A supervillianous duo called DeadlyHope and Darkwitch haunt the lovely Can Town. With them and many other villians on the loose cane TimesKnight and ArtificailPrince with some friends save the city and unmask the evils. Or is there more to them then just being bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Witch here with a new/old sory its a story of mine that i posted on AO3 and now i also posted it on here i hope you enjoy**_

The sirens blasted noise into the quiet night, her older brother signaled her to run faster. Her legs picked up speed running next to him not looking back, that would slow them down. She jumped from building to building, racing against the clock. Raven black hair glistened while the wind blew it out of her face. She never liked to tie it up, it felt better down.

The sounds started to grow louder and louder it was going to consume her. He yelled to her "teleport!" and so she did. A green electric wave took them both away. As the police came to a sudden stop not knowing who the masked villains were or we're they went. Only the stars would know.

Jade Harley woke up that morning groggy, like she had been banging her head to a wall for the last 6 hours. That always happened when she used teleportation. But she pushed the feeling aside and smiled, she ditched her sleeping rags and put on some fresh clothes. It was the end of Winter time and too hot for her usual outfits of long sleeved T-shirts and button up skirts but too cold for summer clothes. So instead a lime green blouse with Capri jeans worked out well.

She checked the clock it was 7 o' clock sharp. She had 25 minutes to eat breakfast and go to school. She was a freshman at Sburb Highschool with her four child hood friends. Her older brother was a senior and was getting ready to go to college.

Jade heads down stairs to the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. She see's her older brother Jake in his ever-green T-shirt and khaki's. He doesn't look back, so he most likely didn't notice her foot steps thumping down the stairs. she has a devious smile on as she secretly gets ready to attack him.

"Jade don't even try" he says abruptly. Of course he would notice her, he is Jake English criminal extraordinaire.

She gives a soft sigh and sit down. The two siblings names are different because she had taken their grandfathers name while he had gone for their grandmothers maiden name. They were raised by them instead of their parents, for their parents died while they were young. They were murdered. It was a bloody and gruesome death. The old couple took care of their grandkids till dying two years ago due to old age. But this didn't mean anything for they had a large fortune left to them. So they could handle themselves. They were smart enough with the money!

"How did you know I was there?" Jade exclaimed as she got out her glasses case and took out her large owl like glasses. She stuck them on as they highlighted her bright green eyes of wonder.

"You were too loud, every step you made was echoed with a creak." he said in his thick accent he received from hanging around their grandmother too much.

"The creaks only you could hear!" She rolled her eyes and waited to be served pancakes.

"Ah, but they were still there" he turned around showing his dark green eyes Illuminated by his square glasses. His buck teeth matching hers and his built figure made him look like a grown adult. "How are you?" She give him a puzzled look on the odd question. "Like your head, are you dizzy or anything? Did the teleportation hurt you?"

"No, don't worry I'm alright. It's not the first time you know!" She gives him a warm smile showing the fact she is fine.

"Well, fine. Sorry to pull that on you so short notice." He says. He really does care for his sister.

"Actually, I was happy! I got to use my teleportation after such a long time!" she says, he smiles brightly. "Well we gotta head for school and you burnt your pancakes." he looks back to the sight of a pitch black crusty pancake on the stove. He whispers a danmit and throws the items in the sink.

"I should learn how to bake from Jane. She does it so well!" He grabs his keys and motions Jade to follow to the car. They hop into a black Porsche and ride off to school. The ride there is them two singing to the songs on the radio.

When they finally reach the school grounds jake whispers something to Jade before departing to class "Your turn to get the blood stains off the clothes." she sighs as she heads off to her locker.

Her first period is Gym with all her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Witch here with the second chapter 'u'hope you like it**_

He could feel his sweat flowing down his shirt. It's been 3 hours 26 minutes and 34 seconds since he has begun training. The sun was blazing overhead, burning his skin. His brother moves quickly, Dave sees what's next and blocks Dirks attack. Swiftly Dirk moves back and stands still in fighting pose. Dave keeps his cool while jumping into the air his internal clock ticks, Dave follows the rhythm of the clock. Not missing a single beat Dave falls down and his sword collides with Dirks katana. As expected of Dirk, although Dave is not done while he falls back many times duplicates of himself appear. They don't all lunge like fierce Tigers, instead stood still waiting for the right moment, _tick_ the trickling of water is heard in the distance _tock_ they all attack and one by one disappear once colliding with Dirk, finally the alpha Dave attacks scratched Dirks face before being thrown like garbage at the ground. He breathes heavily as Dirk stands in front of him, a bit of blood trickles down his face. Dirk nods as he heads inside, Dave sits a bit regaining his breathing pattern. 6:43:11 is the time and Dave goes downstairs contemplating how he could finish his homework.

He desends down the stairs into his apartment shared by him and Dirk. Dirkis sitting watching My Little Pony. He goes into the small kitchen and grabs some apple juice heading into his room. He grabs his bookbag and phone sits on his bed, and stares at all this shit. he checks his phone seeing Pesterchum and noticing a familiar and kind girl had tried to speak with him.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:45 -

GG: Hi Dave!

GG: Dave?

GG: Hmm? I guess your busy. :p

GG: Fine I'll just tell you tomorrow this amazingly interesting and wonderful news i wanted to share with you CoolKid

GG: :P

GG: 3

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:54 -

Too bad he missed talking to her. Now he does his homework like any good coolkid student should. He works on untill 8:53:30, that's when his brother barges in and says the mayor has been killed. No he says mentally his mouth a bit agape, he is screaming on the inside for the fact the mayor was a close person to him.

"Your kidding." He says calm as ever.

"Nope, he is dead. Was killed by_ them_." The way he stretches out that last word lets Dave know who had done it. The two deadliest bad guys in town, people don't know where they showed up from, but they did. Dirk leaves the room as Dave throws his bookbag off the bed and went to bed. He and Dirk could have stopped it. They are suppose to protect this town. They can't even protect the mayor, but they are suppose to be heros,_ yea right heros my ass_ he thinks to himself.

He drifts into a nightmare about his past with the mayor slowly breaking into pieces as the mayor bleeds out. Soon its everyone _John Rose Terezi _they are dying in front of him. He weras a red mask and he sees that he is in his Time's Knight. His gear shaped shield breaks away as the blood touches it. The bodies surround him he runs and runs. He enters a snowy plane, he has escaped the blood and bodies, the smell of the dead is gone yet the thought eats away his brain. He walks and walks hearing a familiar voice calling _Dave Dave Dave _he runs toward it. Only to see a black blob floating over nothing-no its someone he knows its _Jade_. He wakes up finally, changes his clothes and grabs his book bag. He walks to the kitchen grabs a piece of bread and walks out.

Walking to school he thinks about the mayor tears well up in his eyes but, no one can see past his aviators. Finally he arrives are school in a rotten mood, he enters his first period gym and sees his friend John Rose and Jade.

He walks up to them " 'Sup" he says.

"Good morning Dave" Rose says.

"Hi Dave!" John says cheery as ever.

"Hiya Mr. CoolKid!" Jade says brightly.

"So I'm guessing you've all heard about the mayors death?" Rose speaks out abruptly. He can already feel the tears welling up, he can already tell it will be a long saddening day for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Witch here saying hi this is the third chapter up and running**_

"Rose!" John says in a quiet scream to the blonde girl. "You can't just bring up a touchy subject like that and expect it to not be a big deal. I mean come on; the Mayor was practically Dave's 3rd Bro."

"Yea Rose, it is a bit of a saddening thing to say in the morning." Jade says.

"The only saddening thing to see in the morning is Johns face" Rose says snickering. "Plus Dave's a big boy he can handle. Or if anything we need to talk to him and help him feel better with this." She calmly states "The Mayor being murdered is something that must have affected him in a way and we as his friends must help him feel better. But to protect his dignity us girls will leave as you two have a Bro talk, as Dave calls it." Rose says as she takes a hold of Jade's wrist and works her way to Kanaya who had just entered the foul smelling gym.

"Hey wait one sec-" John was saying until the girls already left the small circle. He looked at Dave, he couldn't even tell if he was sad by his face, but the fact he didn't make one witty or sarcastic comment makes him believe Dave is mourning at the moment. "Da-Dave do you want to talk about it. Like Rose said you must have been affected by the death in some way."

At first it was quiet till Dave spoke "Yea I mean it's devastating he was really close to me. I still can't believe he is dead. I never expected this to happen. But the fact he was murdered by the super powered sibling annoys me to no end." Dave paused as if collecting his thoughts. "I'm sure that he didn't do anything to them, he didn't do a thing to anyone except be nice to them. But then again the worst part is I couldn't so anything to save him"

"Well I don't think any regular person could have saved him. He was killed by the siblings DarkWitch and DeadlyHope" John says to Dave in an empathetic tone trying to help his bro.

But I could have saved him I'm Times Knight a superhero, I am supposed to save people, but I can't even do it. "Yea I guess you're right. But I guess I'm going to have to deal with this slowly" Dave says with a stoic face.

"And I will be there to help you out as a bro should." John says smiling like a huge dork.

"Hey you dorks, get a room" Rose says walking closer to them with rose towing behind giggling. "Dave I didn't know you had the hots for John."

"Jade what are you talking about me and Dave aren't g-"John began till Dave interrupted him saying "Of course I got the hots for John look at this gorgeous dork"

"What- Dave!" John says with a blushing face as the three laugh. Till the teacher Mr. Highblood enters the gym towering over everyone.

After an hour of exercise and shitty gym jokes told by , to which only Gamzee laughs at, it was next period. John and Jade go to math with Mr. Drood while Rose and Dave go to Mr. Sufferer for writing.

"Hey Jade was it-" John started saying to Jade as they walked to class. "Well were you and possibly Jake-"

"Involved in the murder of the Mayor." She said looking at john "Yes we were it was an order from one of the higher ups. He was in the way of a plan they are planning." She says with a hint of sadness.

"Did you feel bad?" John says looking at his cousin wit sympathy.

"Of course I did John. I don't like killing innocent people; it's different when it's corrupted government officials or drug lords, even other assassins. It's easy to kill them because they deserve it. The mayor didn't do anything to get killed by us. But… we had to kill him." Jade says with a slight frown and a face of worry.

John patted her back and smiled at her as if saying its ok, don't worry. For he knew that Jade was DarkWitch and that Jake was DeadlyHope. They were considered villains for killing people, robbery, disturbing the peace of the public.

But John didn't mind any of that because he himself was also a super powered person. Of course the difference between him and everyone else was that he hasn't decided between good or bad. Just that he was called The Prankster. He caused a disturbance to the public as well but also saves them on many occasions.

Jade smiles at John and says "Thanks. Oh me and Jake are going to Japan to get some sushi today you want to fly with us there?"

John scoffs at the silly question "Of course I would come with you! I could get the new issue of the manga I'm reading!" They laugh together as they walk into class a minute before the bell rings.


End file.
